hapelfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kalia Middleton
//Proszę uzupełnić i poprawić całą historię do 3 osoby l. pojedynczej - tak jak wymaga tego wiki. Oraz proszę zmienić infobox'a do stosowanego tutaj na wiki. Z poważaniem, Edytor Wiki. 'Historia' PRZED HOGWARTEM Po narodzinach: Moja historia zaczęła się 10 maja w jednym z norweskich szpitali. Moi rodzice byli Anglikami. Poznali się w Norwegii i mieszkali tam aż do czasu kiedy miałam 5 miesięcy. Firma taty zbankrutowała, więc przeprowadziliśmy się do Liverpoolu. Rodzice nie byli w stanie mnie utrzymać i opieka społeczna zabrała mnie do domu dziecka w Londynie. Od tamtej pory już nigdy ich nie zobaczyłam. Jedyną pamiątką jaka mi została po mamie jest srebrny wisiorek z księżycem. Dom dziecka: W wieku 7 lat poznałam dziewczynkę o imieniu Emily. Była ode mnie starsza o rok. Zaprzyjaźniłyśmy się. Wszędzie chodziłyśmy razem i powierzałyśmy sobie swoje największe sekrety. Jednak z czasem domyśliłam się, że Emi nie o wszystkim mi mówi. Często znikała pod pretekstem pójścia do toalety. Pewnego dnia pokłóciłyśmy się. Oskarżyłam ją o kradzież mojego wisiorka. Kiedy wszyscy poszli na obiad starannie przeszukałam jej szafkę. Znalazłam tam zniszczoną, zakurzoną książkę o tytule Standardowa księga zaklęć (1 stopień) Mirandy Gawshak. Z początku pomyślałam, że to jakaś zwykła powieść fantastyczna, jednak po otworzeniu jej zauważyłam dziwne słowa, których nigdy dotąd nie usłyszałam. To były zaklęcia! Niespodziewanie do pokoju weszła Emily. Zdenerwowała się kiedy zobaczyła mnie siedzącą na podłodze z jej magiczną książką. Szybko podeszła i wyrwała mi ją z rąk. Wyjaśniłam jej żeby się nie denerwowała i przeprosiłam. Pogodziłyśmy się. Wkrótce powiedziała mi o tym, że jest czarownicą tak jak jej rodzice, którzy zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Dowiedziałam się również, że Emi niedługo dostanie list ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie i będzie musiała udać się na Ulicę Pokątną, by kupić podręczniki oraz różdżkę. Od tamtej pory ciągle myślałam o całym tym magicznym świecie. Dwa lata później Emily została adoptowana przez parę Francuzów. Musiałam pogodzić się z tą rozłąką. Obiecałyśmy sobie, że będziemy do siebie pisać, jednak to nie pomogło. Ciągle byłam bardzo smutna. Już nie rozmawiałam z nikim, stałam się cicha i nieśmiała. Nikt nie mógł mnie obronić kiedy ktoś się ze mnie naśmiewał i nie miałam z kim dzielić pokoju. Straciłam wszystkich. Rodziców, najlepszą przyjaciółkę... W nocy często płakałam. Odkrycie magicznych mocy: Pewnego wieczoru postanowiłam uciec. Słońce już zaszło. Po ulicach chodzili dorośli lub od czasu do czasu pijani ludzie. Szłam przestraszona i głodna po chodniku z ciężkim plecakiem na plecach, w którym między innymi była książka Emi i listy od niej. Nagle jakiś pijany facet zaczął do mnie coś krzyczeć. Przyspieszyłam krok, ale on szedł za mną z pustą butelką w dłoni. Zaczęłam biec. On zrobił to samo. Rzucił we mnie szklaną butelką po piwie. Trafił mnie w tył łydki. Szkło wbiło mi się w nogę, rany zaczęły krwawić. Oszołomiona przypadkiem wbiegłam na ulicę. Siedem metrów ode mnie jechał tir. W ostatniej chwili usłyszałam trąbienie. Byłam przerażona. Momentalnie się odwróciłam i wyciągnęłam rękę przed siebie, tak jakbym chciała zatrzymać pojazd. Zamknęłam oczy. Nagle z mojej dłoni wystrzeliły białe iskry, które rozcięły przednie opony tira. Ten od razu się zatrzymał. Ludzie patrzyli na mnie jak na jakiegoś dziwaka. Przerażona zaczęłam płakać. Nagle z grupki gapiów wybiegł wysoki mężczyzna w brązowym płaszczu. Wziął mnie za rękę i pociągną za sobą. Weszłam z nim do jakiegoś baru. Posadził mnie na krześle i poszedł zamówić coś do picia. W tym czasie uważnie oglądałam wnętrze budynku. Na ścianie zauważyłam dziwną stronę z gazety, na której zdjęcie się ruszało. Momentalnie zapomniałam o ranie. Po krótkiej chwili mężczyzna wrócił i podał mi do picia gorąca czekoladę. Przedstawił się - Ethan Murphy. Zapytał się również jak ja się nazywam. Niepewnie mu odpowiedziałam. Następnie zapytałam się, dlaczego ta gazeta się rusza. "Witam w świecie czarodziejów" - taka była jego odpowiedź. Zdziwiłam się, bo Emi nigdy mi nie opowiadała o ruszających się gazetach. Z mojej strony padło jeszcze kilka pytań np. o tym, czy też jest czarodziejem. Wytłumaczył mi, że nim jest i że ja też jestem. Z początku nie wierzyłam, jednak wystarczyło logicznie pomyśleć. Co innego przecięło by opony jak nie ja? Przecież inni stali daleko. Ucieszyłam się faktem, że spotkam Emily, ale tak naprawdę nie widziałam o tym, że ona będzie chodziła do innej magicznej szkoły. Po godzinie spędzonej w Dziurawym Kotle, Ethan postanowił mnie odprowadzić do domu dziecka. Kiedy przepuszczał mnie w drzwiach zauważył, że w nogę mam wbite kawałki szkła. Zaprowadził mnie do szpitala św. Munga, gdzie opatrzono mi ranę. Trochę bolało, jednak dało się przeżyć. W końcu musiałam wrócić tam skąd uciekłam. Pracownicy byli zdenerwowani z powodu mojej ucieczki, ale pan Murphy trochę ich uspokoił wymawiając im, że jest moim wujkiem i że chciał mnie wziąć na spacer. Adopcja: Rok później, kiedy miałam 10 lat do mojego pokoju weszła jedna z opiekunek. Poprosiła mnie, żebym z nią poszła. Po zejściu na dół ujrzałam: Ethana wypełniającego jakieś papiery. Na jego widok wypełniło mnie szczęście. Kiedy spojrzał na mnie szeroko się uśmiechnęłam. Podszedł do mnie i powiedział, że strasznie urosłam od ostatniego spotkania. Oznajmił, że już niedługo z nim zamieszkam. To był najszczęśliwszy dzień w moim życiu. Pobiegłam do swojego pokoju i szybko spakowałam najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Po chwili stałam już na dole z plecakiem na plecach czekając na niego. Wspólnie wsiedliśmy do samochodu i odjechaliśmy. Ostatni raz spojrzałam jeszcze na dom dziecka, w którym się wychowywałam. Teraz miałam już zamieszkać w nowym domu, a już niedługo w Hogwarcie. Wkrótce dojechaliśmy do dość dużej kamiennicy. Wysiadłam z samochodu. Ethan wziął mój plecak i kazał wejść na trzecie piętro, dając mi klucze do domu. Wbiegłam ucieszona po schodach i otworzyłam drzwi. Kiedy tylko moja noga stanęła w progu, usłyszałam sowę, a przed moimi nogami przebiegł czarny kot z żółtymi oczami. Wszędzie czuć było zapach farby, co oznaczało, że dom jest świeżo po remoncie. Po chwili mężczyzna staną za mną i powiadomił, że mój pokój jest obok kuchni. Rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu udałam się do małego, zielono-białego pokoiku z biurkiem, ogromną szafą i miękkim łóżkiem, czyli z tym, o czym kiedyś nawet nie przyszło mi marzyć. Otworzyłam szafę, a w niej znalazłam pełno nowych ubrań. Z całego serca podziękowałam Ethanowi za to, że tyle dla mnie zrobił. Kiedy nadeszły wakacje zabrał mnie na wycieczkę do Lake District, czyli poprostu w góry. Było tam wspaniale! Od tamtej pory pokochałam takie wyprawy. List z Hogwartu: W moje 11 urodziny ponownie wyruszyliśmy w góry. Tym razem postanowiliśmy zdobyć szczyt Ben Nevis. Zmęczyliśmy się, aczkolwiek się udało. Ale przecież o to chyba chodzi! Spędziliśmy tam cały tydzień. Tydzień bez szkoły... Idealnie! Jednak wszystko się kończy i trzeba było wrócić do domu. Od razu po powrocie wysłałam sowę do Emi, a w liście opowiedziałam jej o fantastycznych urodzinach i tygodniu spędzonym w górach. Kilka dni później pewnego słonecznego dnia, kiedy leżałam na kanapie w salonie, czekając na obiad przez otwarte okno wleciała śnieżnobiała sowa. Zrzuciła list na mój brzuch, zatoczyła koło, po czym wyfrunęła z pomieszczenia. To był on! List z Hogwartu! W końcu przyszedł! Znowu poczułam się najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie. Od razu zawołałam Ethana. Usiadłam wyprostowana na kanapie i zaczęłam czytać doniosłym głosem: Szanowna Pani Middleton, Mamy przyjemność poinformowania Pani, że została Pani przyjęta do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Dołączamy listę książek i wyposażenia. Rok szkolny rozpoczyna się 1 września. Oczekujemy pańskiej sowy nie później niż 31 lipca. Pokątna: Ucieszona zapytałam kiedy pójdziemy na Ulicę Pokątną kupić potrzebne rzeczy. Dostałam odpowiedź, że możemy nawet teraz za pomocą proszku Fiuu. Ethan wytłumaczył mi jak to działa. Weszłam do kominka stojącego w salonie, nabrałam garść szarego proszku do ręki i głośno i wyraźnie powiedziałam: Na Pokątną! Po chwili wyleciałam trochę brudna z jednego z kominków w jakimś budynku. Kilka chwil po mnie pojawił się Ethan. Otrzepaliśmy się i wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Wyjęłam z kieszeni list i jako pierwsze przeczytałam o umundurowaniu. Udaliśmy się do Madame Maklin. Kupiliśmy mundurek, po czym udaliśmy się po podręczniki do księgarni. Po ich zakupie poszliśmy do Ollivandera żeby wybrać odpowiednią różdżkę. Pan Ollivander podał mi pierwszą różdżkę mówiąc: Wiśnia, 13 i trzy czwarte cala, kieł widłowęża, idealna do rzucania uroków i zaklęć. Złapałam delikatnie różdżkę i machnęłam nią. Kilka pudelek ze świstem spadło na podłogę.Pan Ollivander podał mi kolejną różdżkę: Wiąz, 9 cali, łuska wywerny, idealnie nadaje się do zaklęć obronnych... Teraz trochę nie pewniej machnęłam nią. Nagle wydobyły się z niej żółte iskry, które zbiły wazon. Przeprosiłam za bałagan, ale wytwórca różdżek wcale się nie gniewał. Podał mi kolejną: Cis, 12 cali, jad bazyliszka, rzadko spotykana różdżka, ze złą reputacją... Nie wydaje mi się, żeby pasowała do takiej uroczej dziewczynki...Wzięłam różdżkę i poczułam uderzenie gorąca w palcach. Delikatnie nią machnęłam bojąc się, że zaraz wszystkie pudełka spadną na ziemię, albo wybije okno. Jednak ku mojemu zaskoczeniu wystrzelił z niej snop czarnych iskier, które zawirowały dookoła mnie i szybko opadły na ziemię.Ollivander włożył różdżkę do pudełka, owinął brązowym papierem, mrucząc pod nosem: Bardzo ciekawe... Wolałam nie pytać o co chodzi. Pospiesznie wyszłam na zewnątrz udając się z Ethanem na dalsze zakupy. Wieczorem byliśmy już w domu. Zmęczona usiadłam na kanapie w salonie. Wzięłam książkę Emi i odpakowałam różdżkę. Otworzyłam ją na stronie z zaklęciem Reparo. Kilka razy powtórzyłam inkantację do tego zaklęcia, a następnie zaczęłam naukę gestu. Po kolacji potrafiłam naprawiać już mniejsze rzeczy. Zaczęły się wakacje. Razem z Ethanem udaliśmy się w Góry Kaledońskie. Przywykłam już do takich wypraw i stało się to dla mnie naszym wspólnym zwyczajem. Było wspaniale tak jak zwykle. Ethan opowiadał mi o Quidditchu i o czterech domach w Hogwarcie. Urzekły mnie szczególnie dwa. Ravenclaw i Slytherin. Kings Cross: Nadszedł długo wyczekiwany przeze mnie dzień. 1 września. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że tak bardzo będę pragnąć żeby to akurat był on. Razem z Ethanem udaliśmy się na dworzec Kings Cross. Stanęłam przed kolumną, przez którą wchodzi się na peron 9 i 3/4 sparaliżowana ze strachu. Jednak po chwili zebrałam się na odwagę, rozpędziłem się i wbiegłam na peron. Duży czerwony pociąg i pełno uczniów krzątających się przy nim jako pierwsze przyciągnęło moją uwagę. Ethan pomógł mi wnieść rzeczy do środka, po czym wyszedł i uśmiechnięty mi przyglądał się przyglądał. Pociąg odjechał. Ostatni raz pomachałam Ethanowi i lekko zdenerwowana i jednocześnie podekscytowana odjechałam do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Przez całą drogę siedziałam samotnie i czytałam podręcznik od Eliksirów. Nie mogłam powstrzymać się od myśli o nowej szkole, nauczycielach i poznanych osobach.''''